The Strange Logo
by Jet556
Summary: When a friend of Lee's sees the Logo in a picture from a museum of Egyptology of all places he decides to head over there to investigate! Joined by his girlfriend, two cousins of questionable sanity and two friends, one of which who is also of questionable sanity, he discovers both a shadowy figure who just might be RadCircles and... a living mummy?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everybody. I really want this story to not involve Lee, Cam, Holger, Biffy or Tina. Why? Just to show that as Lee's friend Basil is carrying out his own investigation to clear Lee's name. Oh, and happy Remembrance Day. Enjoy and review.**

**Cassius' Journal**

Basil looked at the books on the bookshelf in the living room. Something was not right here. There was one book that wasn't written by his dad Cassius Hagen. It didn't even a title, or author name on the spine. Just from looking at it Basil could tell it was a journal, because it was placed with his dad's books no doubt it was his dad's journal.

Basil reached for it and took a look at it. It was rather plain in appearance had some newspaper clippings in it for whatever reason and was written in a combination of German and Irish.

Cassius Hagen had been a smart one. Constantly switching between German and Irish words would be hard for some people to understand.

There was a knocking at the door!

Basil stood up, with the journal in his hand and walked towards the door. He opened it and there stood his beloved Cherie Burlyn.

"Basil, hi, we're walking to school together, right?" Basil nodded. Cherie looked at the journal in Basil's hand. "What's that? One of your dad's books?"

"His journal, written in both German and Irish apparently." Basil closed the journal and grabbed his backpack. "So what's your dad like?" Basil took his key out of his pocket and locked the door to his house.

"I don't want to talk about it." Basil turned to look at Cherie. The sad tone in her voice caused his eyes to widen in shock.

"He's one of those?"

"He made me feel weak and useless."

"He is one of those!" Cherie nodded. Basil couldn't believe what he had heard. He had heard about dads like that but didn't think they still existed. That was just wrong on so many levels! Basil stood awkwardly before Cherie. Unsure of what to do, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get to school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone. This chapter will really get things going. I'm not going to have you read about the walk to A. Nigma because that would be boring. Enjoy and review.**

**The Logo**

Basil stood next to Cherie while she put her bag in her locker. Flipping through his dad's journal, Basil came across a newspaper clipping. 'Prince Kharis' mummy on display at the Rauff Museum of Egyptology.' That was the article's title. While Basil stared at the picture he noticed a strange logo at the far right. That was the logo Lee had told him about, he had even shown Basil the logo! It was the logo of a division of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. That was what Lee had told him!

He tapped Cherie on the shoulder and pointed at the picture. Upon seeing the logo, the fourteen year-old cheerleader's eyes widened.

"Basil… what is the logo doing in a creepy museum?" Basil had no answer for this question. "Why are there so many Ancient Egyptian coffins… never mind, I see the article's title." Cherie then looked up at Basil. "What does a company that builds stuff have to do with a museum of Ancient Egyptian things?"

"Maybe M.W.F. funded the expeditions."

"We should tell Lee!" Cherie started to walk away but was stopped when Basil grabbed her by the arm. Looking at the disfigured boy curiously she wondered what had gotten in to Basil. Basil just shook his head. "What do you mean no?"

"We can tell Lee what we found out once we've investigated this after school." Basil was unsure about this. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he figured that Lee had a lot to do so he and Cherie could take some things off of Lee's hands.

"'Once we've investigated this?'"

"We can't let just Lee and the rest look into this, we've got to do our part." Basil swallowed nervously. He then shuffled his feet a bit. "We have to help him believing him isn't enough!"

"Basil, are you sure after you got hurt yesterday?"

"I got hurt to help you, Cherie."

"Just promise me you'll be careful when we're at the museum. I have a bad feeling about that picture." Basil smiled in a response and placed a hand on Cherie's cheek.

"Careful as mice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Don't want to spend too much time at A. Nigma so this is the last chapter at the school, you can expect longer chapters at the museum. Enjoy and review.**

**Phone Talk**

The day had passed boringly. As Basil and Cherie left the school, Cherie showed Basil her new phone. It was square and green.

"Jeeze can't believe you took one!" Basil stared at the phone. It looked fragile. It was fragile!

"Hey, are you telling me you'd pass up the chance for a free phone?" Basil shook his head in response to Cherie's question. "Then what do you have against these phones?"

"They all look alike, they're fragile."

"How do you know they're fragile?" Basil stopped dead in his tracks when Cherie asked that question. Cherie put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Basil, how do you know they're fragile?" Basil started to tap his feet nervously. "Basil…"

"Brad offered me one, I took it, dropped it, it broke and then I stomped on it." Cherie turned her head a bit. She did not look happy with Basil's explanation. "What? He had put Peter up to causing me pain yesterday!" The expression on Cherie's face turned to one of agreement.

"Oh… so what are we going to do about our bags?" The two continued walking. "Take them with us? Drop them at our houses?" Basil thought about the answer. Cherie had asked a good question.

"Uh, drop them at our houses." If they were to take their bags with them, Basil and Cherie would get tired from lugging them around the museum. Dropping their bags at their houses would be easier for both of them. "Then, we'll take the streetcar to the museum."

"Do you know where it is?" Cherie's question caused Basil's eyes to start darting.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Cherie raised an eyebrow in question. "I've found out where it is but I've never been to that part of town… well, I have but not too often."

"Why not?"

"My grandma lives in that part of town." Upon hearing this Cherie dropped her phone in shock, breaking it. From what she heard, Basil's grandmother was quite a piece of work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. As I promised you get longer chapters. Enjoy and review.**

**Unwanted Visitors**

When they had reached Basil's house, Basil and Cherie found two people waiting for them. They were both Basil's friends from Xanadu. One was Roman Arkham, the other was a strangely skeletal looking guy with a buzz cut and wild looking eyes.

"Oh no!" Basil's exclamation was at the sight of the other guy. Cherie looked at both of them. All she could wonder was who these guys were. Basil walked over to Roman and pulled him off the porch. "Roman, why did you bring Cameron?" Roman just shrugged.

"I don't know… just think it wouldn't hurt for him to visit." Roman took Cherie's hand and kissed it. "How do you do? I'm Roman Arkham, lady's man extraordinaire!" Basil glared at Roman who instantly backed off and began laughing. "Oh, this is just precious! Basil and a cheerleader! How cliché can you get?" This was followed by Cherie slapping Roman in the face and Basil punching him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you. Roman, Cherie Burlyn. Cherie, Roman Arkham." Basil then pointed at Cameron… who for some reason was in a position that made him look like one of those old television antennas. "And that is Cameron Walker." All three could hear Cameron humming 'Over the Rainbow' from where they were standing.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Cherie looked kind of freaked out at the sight of Cameron. In fact everyone who first met him was freaked out when they first met him.

"He's on hold?" Basil's response did not answer Cherie's question.

"With who? Aliens?" Roman shook his head in response.

"No, no. His own brain!" Cherie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cameron was on hold with his own brain? What did that even mean? Was that even possible?

"Which is why I ask you never bring him over to A. Nigma!" Basil let out a sigh. "Okay, Roman why are you here?"

"Oh, just to visit are you? Why are you and Blackberry doing anything?"

"My name's Cherie!" Basil placed a hand on Cherie's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you, Cherie, he used to call me Angelica." Cherie's jaw dropped at this piece of information. Angelica? Basil? How could Roman get those two names mixed up? "Yes, we're going to the Rauff Museum of Egyptology." Roman stood silent for a few seconds. Basil looked at the time on his phone. "And speaking again in three… two… one."

"Wow, no wonder Audrey broke up with you." Roman then smiled. "But hey, I love Egyptology and it's not just because our old history teacher ended up being sent away because he ended up thinking he was old King Tut. I'll come along, bring Cameron too!" There was a clearly disturbed look on Cherie's face. She leaned closer to Basil and whispered in his ear.

"Basil, don't leave me alone with either of them." Basil nodded and so he and Cherie walked into Basil's house to drop off his backpack. It was a good thing they had already dropped off Cherie's.

And with that the four set out for the museum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone. Well, Basil's two cousins appear in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Three Kinds of Crazy!**

When they got to the Rauff Museum of Egyptology, Basil found two people walking up to him from different directions of the sidewalk. One of them was his cousin Preston Peter Russell Malley, who preferred to be called Peter. The other was Basil's cousin from his mom's side Todd Williams.

Todd was shorter than Basil, had red hair, tanned skin, a right thumb that was shorter than his left thumb and blue eyes. He was wearing a sweater and sweat pants with a yellow pork pie hat. In fact if one were to think of a shape when they saw Todd, they'd think of a triangle. He was carrying a taxidermy ferret.

"Basil! You got me expelled! You ruined my life you brainless minky! I graduated and was taken a victory lap until I thought of a way to get out of going ze university my parents had picked out for me!" Peter's raging at Basil was to be expected. "I don't want to go to the University of Outer Mongolia!" Peter placed his hands around Basil's throat. Cherie placed her hands over her mouth in fright. "I am going to strangle you now!" It was at this point that Todd hit Peter over the head with his taxidermy ferret. Todd then looked at the ferret in his hand and held it up.

"You must be Constantine!" Todd was talking to the stuffed ferret. "Well, are you?" While Peter writhed in pain from being hit by Peter, Basil walked over to Cherie and the other two.

"Cherie, Roman, you've met Peter. Cameron, this is my cousin Peter and the other guy is my other cousin Todd Williams." Cherie's eyes were on Todd. She leaned over to Basil.

"What's wrong with him?" Basil placed his arms around Cherie protectively.

"I have no idea." Basil started to walk towards the museum doors when he noticed Todd walking towards the doors. What could have possibly brought Todd here? Todd held a door open and in walked Basil, Cherie and the other two. Todd came in soon after while Peter still clutching his head stared at the doors. He could make something seem like an accident in there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. Now that we're in the museum, things will get kind of creepy. Enjoy and review.**

**Mansion turned Museum**

When Basil, Cherie and the rest were in the museum they were surprised to find that it was in fact a mansion. In the entrance of the museum were a bunch of sarcophagi against every wall.

With painted eyes staring at them from every angle, everyone felt kind of nervous. Cherie grabbed Basil's hand, Roman swallowed nervously, Cameron finally stopped humming and realized where he was, Todd held up his stuffed ferret like he was an expecting an ambush and then Peter walked in.

"You all came to a place like this? Must be serious, killing you and making it look like an accident can wait, coz!" Basil turned to look at Peter. This was unexpected but Peter's help was welcome.

The logo had to be in here! What other room was there in this place with so many sarcophagi.

"It's got to be in here." Basil turned his head to the left where there was a set of stairs. There was also a set of stairs to the right but it seemed like they both lead to the same place upstairs. There was three sphinxes near each staircase. Basil walked away from Cherie and started to look at each other sarcophagi. "Wait a second here…" Basil looked back at the picture. Although in black and white, Basil could tell that the room had been painted some dark color while now it was clearly white. "There was no point in coming here, the logo is gone."

"It's right there, Basil!" Cherie pointed over at a wall near a set of doors. The logo was there and the sarcophagi that were in the picture! Everyone walked over to it with annoyed looks on both Peter and Roman's faces.

"You're here just to see a logo?"

"No wonder, Audrey broke up with you!" Basil ignored both his cousin and his friend. There was something weird about the logo on the wall. There was something different about it… but what? Basil reached out a hand and the logo went into the wall itself! The sound of a door opening was heard, not a door like the one they had come from but more like a cabinet door… a really small cabinet.

"Oh, look Constantine the cat with a man's head had a note for us!" Basil turned and saw Todd standing near one of the sphinxes near the left staircase. There was the door, a secret compartment at the base of the sphinx. Todd was holding a piece of paper in his left hand. "What is this Constantine?" Basil and Cherie walked over to Todd. Peter and Roman were debating Basil's intelligence and Cameron was having a staring contest with a sarcophagus. Basil took the note and sighed.

"Terrific. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs… I can't read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs." Basil turned and looked over at Roman and Cameron. One was debating his intelligence with his paternal cousin the other was having a staring competition with a foreign coffin. "Roman can you come here for a moment?" Roman rolled his eyes and walked over.

"What? What? What!" Basil held the note up. Roman took it and quickly read it. "It says search all eight of the wings!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure you scar faced thing!" Roman threw the note in Basil's face and walked back over to Peter. He resumed his debate and showed no interest in anything else.

"Search all eight of the wings…" Cherie placed a finger on her cheek as thought about it. "North, west, east, south and all the rest? What could be hidden in them?" Basil placed a hand on Cherie's other cheek and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to search them, Cherie." Basil then took Cherie's hand. He kept smiling at her. "In teams of two!" Cherie smiled back. Then something came to her.

"Wait, there isn't enough of us…" Basil just kept smiling.

"Then just us." Basil looked over at the other three. "We leave Roman and Peter to their debate, leave Cameron to whatever the hell he's doing." Basil and Cherie then looked at Todd. He was cleaning his stuffed ferret's ears… and putting whatever he found in his own. They were both disturbed. "And we leave him to… that!"

"Let's go quickly!" Basil and Cherie both walked away. To which wing? Who cared? They had to start somewhere so any wing would do!


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. Cherie and her dad were made by a friend of mine who I asked if I could use for my stories. Enjoy and review.**

**Memories**

As Basil and Cherie walked to the north wing Basil thought about his dad.

Basil's father had been a good man. Cassius Hagen had been born in 1962 to the stage actor Preston Hagen and his wife Lily. Cassius had strong morals, had a strong opinion of what was right or wrong and loved his family with all his heart. Cassius did have health problems however. Like his father, Cassius had diabetes and knew that he wouldn't be able to live to see Basil reach adulthood. There were many times that Cassius was in the hospital. In 2001, Cassius had broken his leg while skating resulting in him becoming overweight from lack of exercise. When Cassius' leg healed, he required a cane to walk thus causing him to be slower getting to and from places. It was ultimately his weight and bad leg that caused him to fall while trying to get in the car one December, the last December before he died. Cassius had been at the hospital frequently because he had only one kidney causing him to be on medical care thus why he was at the hospital so many times besides his diabetes… actually the diabetes was why he had to have the other kidney removed, it was the reason he had to have a toe removed, it was the reason he had to have a tooth removed. Cassius' final hours had been in bed, he had been sick all through December and January. When Cassius had played with Basil when he was small, Cassius would sometimes play dead… scaring Basil. When Cassius died of a heart attack one January night his death had not been silent, Basil knew his dad wasn't pretending. Sondra had been there too and it was a shock for both of them. Cassius had been in bed all day he never got out. The Hagen's current cat, Hamlet who is still alive and at Basil's current house, knew something was up and didn't even go into Cassius and Sondra's room. The night Cassius had died proved to be the longest night Basil had ever known. So many people had been at the Hagen's home that night: paramedics, a coroner… there had been fire fighters for some unfathomable reason, there was so many people, the event had been shocking for Basil, it really was the longest night of Basil's life so far. For a time, Basil blamed the paramedics for not having been able to save his dad then he began blaming himself. When he saw his dad having his heart attack he froze up. If he hadn't maybe he would have dialed 9-1-1 faster and Cassius would have lived. Those feelings passed and Basil blamed no one.

The funeral had been hard. Basil had only been to one funeral before this, his great aunt Delia's. Then it had been a coffin and everything, now it had been an urn holding his father's ashes. There were many people that Basil knew and equally many that he didn't. He felt like a stranger at his father's funeral. It was sad for him. What was worse was that flowers had come from all over! They had all come from fans of his father's work and even more Basil felt like a stranger with complete strangers getting involved. It was ironic considering that some of those people would become his best friends.

As Basil and Cherie walked through the hall of the museum, Basil stopped in his tracks. He dropped his dad's journal causing Cherie to look at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Basil didn't say anything. Cherie kneeled and picked up Cassius' journal. "Thinking about your dad?" Basil nodded. "Do you miss him?" Basil nodded again.

"Do you miss yours?" This question caused Cherie to freeze. Her dad was one of those old school macho man fathers, ironically named Cornelius which is probably the least macho name out there, that wanted all sons and made their daughters feel weak and useless.

"Ask me again some other time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. And so in this chapter we enter the North wing. Enjoy and review.**

**Protector of the Dead**

Basil and Cherie entered the North Wing and immediately they saw a statue of the jackal headed Protector of the Dead Anubis. Basil and Cherie held hands to comfort one another. To fear death is to be human and they certainly were and to see the statue towering over them Basil and Cherie were indeed frightened. What if something should happen and it should fall over? What if it should fall onto them? It would kill them!

Nevertheless that was a risk they would have to take!

Basil and Cherie walked past the statue, its eyes made of rubies looking like they were following them! At the very end of the room was an empty sarcophagus that looked very … fake.

"I don't know why but this looks phony to me!" Cherie was looking at the face of the sarcophagus. There was something very wrong about it.

"You're right, Cherie. The eyes are closed, a real Egyptian sarcophagus would never have closed eyes!" Basil then started to scratch his chin. Now why would there be a fake sarcophagus?

"Do you think there is something inside it?" Now that was a question. Was there something inside it? Cherie seemed to think there was. But what could be inside? Since it was a fake there couldn't be a mummy inside it!

"Maybe and I doubt this place has a security system." Basil opened the sarcophagus and of course it was empty. It was empty and there was no security system so nothing went off.

It was only now that Basil and Cherie realized just how big the sarcophagus was. It could probably fit three people!

Suddenly, someone pushed the two into the open sarcophagus, closed the lid and then placed something against it so they couldn't get out. They were trapped together in a sarcophagus.

"Basil?" Basil was still holding Cherie's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not claustrophobic if that's what you're wondering." Basil swallowed nervously. He wrapped his arms around Cherie and held her close. "Not the dark either." A feeling of terror came over Basil. "And with us trapped in here I barely have elbow room to get my phone from my pocket." Basil got his phone out of his pocket and started to dial Roman's number only for it to run out of power. "Terrific." Cherie sighed.

"My turn." Cherie only found that her phone had zero bars. "Are you kidding me?"

It was Basil's turn to sigh. He and Cherie truly were trapped in this sarcophagus. But who had trapped them? Could it have been RadCircles?


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone. We continue from where we were last chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Trapped**

As Basil and Cherie stood in the sarcophagus, Basil felt kind of embarrassed. This sort of thing would not have happened to Lee! Maybe he should have told Lee…

Suddenly Basil started thinking. What if there was a secret passage through this sarcophagus? It was a long shot but it was worth a try!

He started to move a hand… and nothing. There were trapped.

Basil sighed and looked down or at least he tried to. Since Cherie was in there with him he ended up touching his forehead to hers instead.

"We're dead. We're going to end up like Romeo and Juliet!" Cherie giggled and kissed Basil. Basil was usually kind of an optimist most of the time so hearing him like this was funny.

"Relax, I've thought of something." Now this was something. Basil had given up so quickly that he hadn't even thought about asking Cherie if she had any ideas. Within a few moments the sarcophagus was on its side on the floor. It had been a table that had been put in the way of the lid and now that the sarcophagus was on its side the lid was off and Basil and Cherie were no longer trapped. "Do you think it was RadCircles who trapped us in there?" Basil just shook his head in response.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Suddenly Roman, Cameron, Peter and Todd ran into the North Wing. Basil stared at them with dull eyes. And they were suddenly here why?

Peter turned his head to look at Roman. "See, I told you he'd start with the North Wing! Now pay up!" Peter swallowed nervously and looked at the statue of Anubis.

"I don't have my wallet on me." Cameron then put his hand into Roman's pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Okay so I lied but who hasn't?"

"Basil…" Everyone looked at Cameron. He hadn't said anything yet so him speaking was unexpected. Cherie didn't even think Cameron did speak until now. "I saw a living mummy… and it was alive! And it was a mummy! And it was walking… because it was alive!" Roman sighed and took his wallet from Peter who had taken a loonie from it.

"Cameron, I was going to tell him that!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**It is Impossible**

Basil stood there looking at the four before him while Cherie stood next to him. Had just Cameron said it, Basil would have believed him to be imagining it. Since Roman had apparently seen the mummy itself as well this caused Basil to think about what Cameron had said.

"Guys, I believe in the Chupacabra, I believe in Navajo Shapeshifters, I believe in the Monster of Monterey but I do not believe in living mummies!" Basil's comment caused Roman's jaw to drop.

"Let me get this straight… Legendre was a voodoo witch doctor and you don't believe us when we say there was a living mummy?" Basil nodded. "Well why?"

"Because it is impossible!" Basil watched as Roman started pacing. "Now can you four please check the other wings for something amiss?" Basil's question caused Peter to become confused. He started to look around. There didn't seem to be anything amiss.

"Like what?"

"The sarcophagus we had gotten trapped in had closed eyes so that tells us it was a fake." The example Cherie had given didn't tell Peter anything. Why would a sarcophagus with closed eyes be a fake? None of this made any sense. Upon hearing this Roman stopped pacing and looked at both Basil and Cherie with excited eyes.

"Ah, so that's it eh? Something to do with fakes in this museum? Oh man this is so cool!" Roman grabbed Peter by the shirt collar and started to drag him away. "Come on, we're headed for the south wing." Roman then stopped and looked over at Todd and Cameron. "You two can start with the east wing!" And with that Roman and Peter left the North Wing. Todd and Cameron then left talking about… puddles? Cherie then looked at Basil.

"Basil?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think those two are going? Do you think they're really going to the east wing?"

"Cherie, those two were talking about puddles of all things. We are better off not knowing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**FAIL!**

Roman and Peter walked into the south wing. At the front of the wing was a statue of Horus, the Egyptian God of the King. While Roman walked past the statue, Peter stood there staring at it.

Why did Egyptian gods have to look so freakish? Sure, they had the sphinx but that was the only good thing about Egyptian mythology. A person with the head of a falcon? It was outlandish! No wonder no one worshipped this… thing anymore.

Peter walked past the statue and then over to Roman who was looking at a chair.

"This is incredible isn't it?" Roman stared at the ancient Egyptian chair in awe. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"IT! IS! A! CHAIR!" Roman's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Peter. He was being kind of loud.

"Ooh indoor voice!" Roman's comment caused Peter to look around. There was no one else in this place. Roman then looked back at the chair. "Ah, lovely!" Peter walked away only for something to catch his eye.

It was a tomahawk. That was odd.

Peter turned to look over at Roman. "Uh, Roman, can you come over here?" Roman walked over looking not a little annoyed.

"What? That is a third dynasty throne! Do you have any idea how fascinating that is?" Peter had a rather emotionless look on his face. How could Roman find ancient furniture so fascinating?

Peter pointed at the tomahawk. Roman then looked at the tomahawk only for palm to meet face.

This was embarrassing. Roman could mentally hear his younger brothers and sister chanting "FAIL!"

"How did you miss that?" Roman only shrugged. He had no idea how to explain this. "I'm no expert on foreign cultures but did the Egyptians ever use tomahawks." Roman shook his head. His face was still in his palm. "Then what is a tomahawk doing in a museum about Egyptian stuff?"

"I don't know! I'm a failure!" Peter only started nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Roman. Yes you are." Peter's comment caused Roman to remove his palm from his face. He stared at Peter with unfriendly eyes.

"You're a jerk, Peter!"

"Takes one to know one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Real Loud**

Basil held up something that he and Cherie had found in the north wing. He couldn't exactly figure out what it was, neither could Cherie. It looked like a sponge with a scalpel and a magic wand stuck into it.

"What is it?" Basil was just as confused as Cherie. Neither were sure if it was a prototype of the key that Lee had or if it was just some really bizarre work of art. Cherie just sighed and took it from Basil.

"I don't know boo… pardon my language." Cherie's comment caused Basil to laugh a bit. Cherie turned her head to look at Basil who just gave her a smile that assured Cherie he thought what she said was cute.

"IT! IS! A! CHAIR!" The two turned as they heard Peter yell… all the way from the other side of the building. Basil was use to how loud Peter could get but Cherie… she was actually shocked by just how loud he was. If Peter were any louder then birds would probably be flying away in fright outside. She backed away a bit a placed a hand on Basil's shoulder.

"Is he always that loud?" Basil thought about an answer but finally shook his head. "Thank goodness."

"He can be louder." Shocked by this Cherie quickly turned to look at Basil. Had this been a cartoon he pigtails probably would have ended up standing on end. How could Peter have possibly gotten louder than that? "You should hear my aunt make him sing opera!" Basil chuckled. "It's like having church bells ringing while standing right next to them!"

"… Church bells?" When Cherie realized what Basil had said she started to blush. When Basil realized what he had said he started to stutter.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW THAT TOMAHAWK AT YOUR HEAD!" Cherie stopped blushing and Basil stopped stuttering. They both looked at each other and then left the North Wing.

"Uh… so Northwest wing or Northeast wing, Cherie?"

"Either one is fine!"

"Northwest it is then!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Two Insane People**

Todd and Cameron walked not into the east wing but into a library that was part of the museum. They didn't really know that they were in a library since they were themselves. Both Todd and Cameron were both spouting random things that made no sense and really they had no interest in looking for things that seemed wrong or out of place. Todd and Cameron were just interested in being themselves.

"Barrel roll!" Todd just said this for no reason. He said it five times a day it was sort of his catch phrase of his when he wasn't talking to his stuffed ferret. Aside from the ferret, Todd also paid with dried fish. Why did he do that? He had quite literally been dropped on his head when he was a baby that was why. It wasn't accidental his older sister had dropped him on purpose because she was jealous of all the attention he was getting. That was messed up in every meaning of the phrase! The head injury was actually the reason why he was home schooled and only let out of the house and weekends and Tuesdays. This was the real reason why he had only attended one day at A. Nigma and no one had even noticed him.

"Heavy!" Cameron had watched a movie from the eighties the previous night so he had a few eighties catch phrases stuck in his head. However there was a different reason for him saying 'heavy.' His eyelids were heavy and so were his legs, he was suddenly getting tired. Listening to the bickering of his twelve older sisters could drive anyone crazy and make anyone tired and of course he was that unlucky person to go through it so many times.

"What comes around goes around!" A week ago Todd had found out about his sister having dropped him on the head. So he was planning revenge. Their swimming pool was empty so he'd push her into it. They would be even then. They both would have been hurt from falling.

"The girls went cruising with what you're losing the moment you made the scene!" Cameron had said this when Basil and Roman had gone on a date with twins that wouldn't go out without the other… they were not conjoined but they might as well have been. Cameron had said this specifically when Basil and Roman had ended up arguing over who was going to pay for lunch. They had placed their wallets on the table, they started arguing, Cameron showed up, Basil and Roman stopped arguing and then asked where their dates were. Cameron pointed out with what he had just randomly said. The girls were stealing their wallets!

"Wait… what are we talking about?" Todd turned his head and looked at Cameron. Cameron only shrugged.

"I don't know… is this the east wing?" This time Todd shrugged.

"I don't know." Todd then held up Constantine and looked at the glassy eyes of his best friend. "Where are we Constantine? Do you know?" There was a few seconds of silence. "I'll pay you a sardine for you to talk!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone. The S2 finale has aired and I'm already ready for S3. Enjoy and review.**

**Wild Mass Guessing**

As Basil and Cherie started to walk to the northwest wing, Basil thought hard about everything he knew.

He knew who was not RadCircles, what he did not know was who was RadCircles. But what if he was Lynch Webber? His love for peanuts and that outdated slang he used was weird. What was up with those? No it probably wasn't Lynch, he seemed to scattered brained to Basil.

And what if the person behind this whole thing was Vice Principal Victoria? No, that was just as unlikely.

Basil shook his head. He just wasn't sure. For all he knew those two could be like red herrings in a mystery story!

Then from out of a room came Todd and Cameron. Basil and Cherie both stared at the two. Todd had a sardine in one hand. Basil leaned over to Cherie to whisper in her ear.

"He pays in dried fish." Cherie turned her head to look at Basil. He couldn't have been serious! But Todd did have a dried sardine in one hand so it must have been true! Basil then walked over to Todd and Cameron with a grin on his face. "I was hoping you two kids would get together." Todd and Cameron both glared at Basil. Basil swallowed and pulled at his shirt collar with one finger. "Okay, that's not funny… So, that wasn't the east wing because the northwest wing is right over there." Basil pointed at the northwest wing. "So what was that room you just came from?" Basil's eyes suddenly widened from what he was seeing. Todd was using Constantine as a backscratcher. Maybe he should have told Lee what he found then maybe he wouldn't be alone with the wide eyes. Then Basil turned around and Cherie was just as shocked at what Constantine was being used as. He walked over to Cherie and held her hand. "I know, love, Todd is mad but he is sorta harmless." Cameron's eyes widened and he pointed at Todd.

"Dude, he's right there!" Cameron then looked at Todd. He was once again putting stuff from Constantine's ears into his own. Basil shook his head and he and Cherie walked away. Cameron watched as the couple walked away and then looked at the dried sardine in Todd's hand. How he was holding it in one hand, holding Constantine in the other and picking stuff out of Constantine's ears at the same time he had no idea! Todd wasn't paying attention so Cameron just took the sardine and still Todd didn't notice. Cameron then took a bite out of the sardine. "Mm, quite nice dried sardine!"

As Basil and Cherie entered the northwest wing they saw a statue of Isis at the front of it. Isis was the Egyptian Goddess of Fertility, Magic and Motherhood and at the sight of her statue both of them started to thinks about their moms.

Basil's mom, Sondra Hagen, was really never around. She belonged to a travelling theater group and the group didn't stop travelling until the beginning of winter and even then she was only home once a month. The fact that she was almost never there caused Basil to be angry with her a lot. When his dad died, that caused Sondra to stay home for at least a week and then she left. That was perhaps the longest time she had been at home that year and it had only been because Cassius had died. Basil had a lot of anger towards his mother just because she was never around and was starting to believe that if she had been around more often his dad wouldn't have died.

As for Cherie's mom Aurelia, she was a bipolar physic. She loved her family greatly but she ended up with much grief when she got divorced. To top that off she had a mental condition sometimes she was sweet and kind but she could change to mad and insane in minutes but she was a nice woman. She was home a lot so Cherie didn't have the same mother issues in fact Cherie didn't have any mother issues. All that Basil wanted was to not see his mom once a month, something he knew Cherie didn't have to go through and was happy for her but just wished that his own mom would be home more often.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Northwest Wing**

Todd and Cameron walked into the northwest wing. They looked at the statue of Isis and then walked over to Basil and Cherie. They were looking at an Egyptian sword and there was something off about it… something that just didn't seem right. Was it the blade? The hilt maybe? Or perhaps this entire sword was fake?

As Basil and Cherie looked at the sword, talking to one another, Todd noticed something on the very bottom of the sword hilt. It was the shape of a hammer. To the Norse, a hammer was sacred and was believed to keep away evil spirits. Now why would it be on an Egyptian sword? Unless…

"This sword is a fake! It was made in Norway!" Basil and Cherie both stared at Todd. That was perhaps the first sane thing he had said today! But this was unexpected. Where was he getting this from? "There is the shape of a hammer on the bottom of the hilt." Basil, Cherie and Cameron all walked to where Todd was standing and then nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Basil stared at the hammer. He actually hadn't noticed it until Todd had pointed it out.

"It looks more like a weird pen to me!" Cameron's comment caused Basil to stare at him. What was it with him and collecting pens during his free time?

"Maybe we should have brought Holger." Basil turned to look at Cherie. She had a point. Holger was vaguely Scandinavian so maybe he would have figured this out.

"So have a fake sarcophagus, a tomahawk apparently and now a fake sword from Norway." Basil looked at those around him. "What's the connection?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Mummy**

Roman and Peter both glared at each other. These two really couldn't agree on anything.

"No, I'm telling you he wrote 'The Modern Prometheus' first!" Roman's statement caused Peter to roll his eyes. Did this idiot really think he didn't know when one of his uncle's books was written?

"No, he wrote 'The Life of king Robert the Bruce' first!" Peter started poking Roman in the forehead. "I know it, Basil knows because his dad wrote the books after all, the ham in my fridge at home knows it, my shoes know it, my wallet knows it, my contact lenses know it, everyone knows it!"

"I don't know it and surely you must be wrong! I'm always right! I thought I was wrong once but it turned out I wrong!" Roman started to stare into space. He had just confused himself. "That didn't come out right. This wouldn't happen if Basil would actually introduce me to Lee Ping, he goes to the same school as him so why won't he introduce me?"

"Because you're crazy?" This was strange coming from Peter. He himself was crazy, he psychiatrist was his dad and had personally come to the conclusion that Peter was crazy because he dreamed of presiding over human sacrifice in an Ancient Greco-Roman setting and loved sphinxes… a bit too much. "Tell me, do you ever believe yourself to be a god or the reincarnation of some long dead leader?" This caused Peter to stare with an even more confused look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." The sound of footsteps then came to their ears. They turned their heads and sure enough there was the mummy. And so Roman, ever the critic, said this.

"Looks like it came from a British Technicolor movie from the 1950's." Peter only turned his head to stare at the friend of his cousin. "What? It's true?"

"That doesn't mean you say that when it's right there, Roman!" At the moment the mummy started to walk towards the two with arms out stretched. Roman and Peter had only one choice. Flee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Another Piece to the Puzzle**

Basil picked up the fake sword and tapped the hilt with his finger. It sounded hollow, like there was something inside it. What though? Another note perhaps?

As Basil thought about this he saw something from the very corner of his eye. It was a shadow. It was only there for a second but it had been there! It must have been RadCircles. Who else could it be?

"Basil?" Basil turned his head to look at Cherie. "Something wrong?" Basil shook his head and looked at the sword. He wasn't going to lie to her. He loved her and the right thing to do was to tell the girl he loved the truth.

"No, just thinking about someone who has been causing a friend of ours trouble." Basil's response caused Cherie's eyes to widen. Now why would he be thinking about RadCircles? Unless…

'He's here?"

"Maybe."

"Baby? You call here 'baby?" Basil and Cherie both looked at Todd. Their eyes widened when they saw what he was doing. Once again, he was placing stuff from Constantine's ears into his own and this time it seemed like the stuff from Constantine's ears were affecting his hearing. Cameron had started staring into space once more so he really hadn't noticed what Todd was up to. Basil then coughed and looked at the sword.

"Anyway there is something in here and we're going to find out what!" Basil took a closer look at the sword. "I bet we can just take off the blade like the lid of a water bottle!" Cherie sighed. She took the sword from Basil and just broke the hilt off. It must have been cheaply made if it could be broken so easily. "Or we could just do that." Cherie looked inside the hilt and took a rolled piece of paper out it. She looked at it and then looked at Basil.

"It says 'search the library'." The couple then looked at Basil's friend and cousin. Todd was still packing his ears with stuff from Constantine's and Cameron had stop staring into space. "You two wouldn't happen to know where the library is by any chance?"

Of course, we were in there when you came upon us." Cameron replied while backing away from Todd. That was just too weird! "I'll take you there and we can just leave him here." Cameron pointed at Todd. This guy was insane, even more than he was! Basil swallowed nervously and Cherie started to dart her eyes around. Cameron cleared his throat and then started to gesture towards the direction of the entrance to the Northwest wing. "Uh, let's go!"

And with that they walked to the museum's library. Once there they started to search. What for they didn't know but it would probably be something that didn't belong in a library that was in a museum of Egyptology.

Then Basil saw something that truly didn't belong but also did. One of his dad's books… that had been translated into Greek!

"Now how about that?" Cherie and Cameron both looked over at Basil. They walked over to look at the book and this only caused them to wonder. What kind of a clue was this?

"So have you two 'touched' yet?" Basil and Cherie both looked at Cameron. This only caused him to realize what he had said. "Wrong question… what do you think this is suppose to tell us?"

"Basil can figure it out." Cherie smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "Can't you?" Basil sighed and looked at the book. It sure was strange that a copy of one of his dad's books was here in one of the five languages Basil could read and speak.

"Give me a few minutes, I figure this out quickly." Basil then felt Cherie's lips against his cheek.

"Don't rush yourself!" She said. Basil smiled and nodded, all the while thinking he would have to talk to Cameron about that 'touched' question.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Greek Translation**

Basil sat in the library. In his hand was the Greek copy of ironically "The Modern Prometheus", one of his dad's bestsellers. Cassius' other books had been successful but there were three particular books that had been more successful than the others.

"The Modern Prometheus" was inspired by "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelly, the only one of the three novels that had been more successful than the others that wasn't Shakespeare inspired.

Wasn't Shakespeare inspired? Basil thought about that. Could this have been the clue? Perhaps this book not being Shakespeare inspired was a clue to search a statue of Cleopatra who was obviously character in the Shakespeare tragedy "Antony and Cleopatra."

"That's it!" Cherie and Cameron both looked at Basil. Upon saying this Basil shook his head. That wasn't it. Reading something in Greek was so different from reading it in English. Basil continued to read and then noticed something.

In a lengthy paragraph detailing the origins of Dionysus also known as Liber by the Romans it also told of how Dionysus was the Greek counterpart of Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Afterlife. 'Osiris' had a circle around it and then it hit Basil.

In each wing there was a statue of an Egyptian god or goddess. In one of those wings was most likely a statue of Osiris and it was probably hiding something.

"So… have you two 'touched?'" Cameron's question caused Cherie to slap him. Basil closed the book and placed it on a table. He walked over to Cameron and Cherie and shook a fist at Cameron.

"Cameron, there are people who won't 'touch' before marriage." Basil's eyes stared angrily at his friend. "And that's not exactly a polite thing to ask someone's girlfriend." Basil took Cherie's hand and then grabbed Cameron by the shirt collar. "Come on, we've got some Osiris hunting statue to do!"

Just then Roman and Peter ran into the room. They were out of breath, like they had been running for minutes. Then there was banging on the door. Suddenly a bandaged hand came through the door causing Basil to jump in fright.

This was impossible! A living mummy?


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Very Strange**

As everyone minus Todd, who was doing ho knows what, ran from the library Basil took a look as the mummy ran at them. The mummy ran like… a cleaner!

When Basil, Cherie, Cameron, Roman and Peter had taken cover in a storage room and had barricaded the door they all sat down to take a rest. Now that they had a chance to rest, Basil thought about what they had found out.

It would seem that the Mummy was a robot and in some way connected to the cleaners. And that shadow Basil had seen must have been RadCircles! But that only caused him to wonder where would that statue of Osiris be?

Peter nudged Roman in the ribs and held up a picture of a car. "Hey, take a look at the car I got for my birthday." Peter then pointed at a hood ornament shaped like an eagle on the hood. "Take a look at the eagle! It's the coolest part of the car! They don't even make cars like this anymore!" Roman took the picture from Peter and looked at the car. It looked like it came from the 50's that would explain why they didn't make cars like that anymore.

"The eagle looks like he's waiting for a chance to jump off." Roman handed the photo back to Peter just as Cameron walked over to them. There was a goofy smile on Cameron's face.

"Hey, Basil and Cherie haven't 'touched' yet." There was an unimpressed look on Roman and Peter's faces. They weren't unimpressed by Basil and Cherie having not 'touched' but by Cameron having asked if they had. Roman and Peter took some things that weren't dangerous from a crate next to them and then proceeded to hit Cameron with them. Basil watched this for a few seconds thinking that Brad nearly drowning had been karma but had no idea what this was.

Basil then turned his head to look at Cherie. "Did you see how that mummy moved?"

"No, I was too busy running away from it."

"Well I did and it moved like a cleaner!" Basil's words caused Cherie's eyes to widen. The mummy was a robot?

"What? Are you sure?" Basil nodded causing Cherie to wonder what they were going to do. Go through the vents? Fight the mummy? Either of those would work but which one would they choose? Would they all agree on the same choice or would there be some disagreements?


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back, everyone. This will be the last chapter until the 31****st**** which is when I'll continue with this story. There will be a 31****st**** because every proper scientist, archaeologist and even the Mayans had debunked that silly belief. Enjoy and review.**

**Excellent**

Deep beneath the museum sat Legendre. He had escaped the Dragon at the cost of his legs and so he moved using his hands while a shield was tied to his knees.

He looked at a view screen, his spider leg-like fingers wrapped around a joystick. It was this that he used to control the mummy.

Why was he here? Because he was safe here, Barrage and Clarence would never expect him to hide in the tunnels beneath the museum. There were those who had called out for his arrest and no doubt Barrage and Clarence sought to bring him in.

To think, that both his best friend and second-in-command would turn on him. He hadn't seen it coming but should have. Legendre had ended up threatening Barrage's students and Clarence's reason for turning on him had been because none of the Xanadu faculty had been paid for some time.

And now here was Basil Hagen, the one responsible for the death of Legendre's beloved pet vulture Murder. Sure, it had technically been a lightning bolt but the fact was Legendre, as Basil once put it, the most petty and cruel person on the face of the earth.

And Roman Arkham and Cameron Walker were here too! The two people had annoyed him endlessly be it by tying his shoe laces together, singing 'O Canada' during an assembly while he was talking causing Basil to say "You're Canadian, stand up and sing" to the rest of the students who promptly did so in spite of Legendre, and to top it all off they had even stolen his wig and thrown it down an open man hole!

This was just too perfect! Today, Legendre would get his revenge on these three and the other two would be considered insane and locked away, because after all living mummies didn't exist!


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M BACK! Enjoy and review.**

**Skirt Puller**

Roman was on his knees in the storage room. His hands were clasped together and this only caused Peter and Cameron to stare as he spoke. Nearby, Basil and Cherie were speaking to one another in hushed tones.

"And when I come to the pearly gates, you will give me my own little patch that is what I want the most! To be hailed as a god! To be able to fight and pull on skirts as I please without getting in trouble for it! And of that note…" Roman unclasped his hands and stretched his right hand out diagonally. He pulled on Cherie's skirt causing her to turn around and slap him across the face. "Yes, when I come up there will be no more slaps to the face for me."

"And you wonder why none of the girls at our school wears skirts anymore!" Cameron's comment caused Roman to turn his head and glare. Cameron then walked over to Cherie. "You know, I conducted a poll and it turns out that the only one girl in our entire school finds him attractive."

"My girlfriend!" Roman said this proudly. "But now that we face certain death I must confess, I only became Audrey's boyfriend for protection from her uncle, Legendre!" This comment caused Basil's eyes to widen.

"You knew?" Basil's question caused to Roman to chuckle. Roman chuckled as he had never chuckled before, favoring his "self-preservation is the key" mentality. At that moment Basil leapt forward but was held back by both Peter and Cameron. Basil had his arm out stretched trying to reach for Roman's throat. Basil then started to look around and he spied a sword hilt. Basil grabbed it and in his hand was… a Scottish claymore? Everyone stared dumbfounded. This wasn't fake but real and this only caused a specific question to come from Basil's mouth. "What the hell is wrong with this museum of Egyptology?" Then the mummy broke into the storage room! Cameron and Peter both acted like cowards and so they pushed Basil in the mummy's direction who then cut off the mummy's head with the claymore and just as Basil suspected the mummy was a robot! "I am the sword master!" Basil's triumphant proclamation caused Cherie to giggle.

"And I was so looking forward to no longer being slapped when I pull on a girl's skirt." Sighed Roman. Cherie walked over to Basil and looked down at the fallen robot.

"You were right, Basil!" Cherie gave Basil a kiss on the cheek.

"All thanks to you, Cherie." Basil then gave Cherie a kiss on the cheek. "When you told me yesterday that the cleaners were robots and I noticed that the mummy moved just like a cleaner I was able to figure out that the mummy was a robot just like the cleaners!" Cherie blushed and rested her head on Basil's shoulder.

"What?" Roman's question caused Basil and Cherie to look at him. What Basil had just said caused Roman to feel lost.

"It's a long story. It would probably take one thousand five hundred and ninety minutes to tell you." Basil's answer caused Roman to shrug. If that was the answer he was going to get it was as good an answer as he was going to get at the moment.

Basil started to leave the storage room when he cried out in pain. He fell onto his back and started to clutch at his right heel. Quickly, Cherie wrapped her arms around Basil wondering what was wrong with him.

"Basil? Coz? Something wrong? An injury from the car accident acting up?" Peter's question was answered by Basil shaking his head causing Peter to clench his fists as he usually did when confused. "Well then what's wrong?"

"It's like…" Basil's eyes widened as he realized what it felt like. "Like a needle is in my heel." That only meant one thing. "Legendre is here!"

"Right, you are Mr. Hagen!" Everyone turned their heads to look at the head of the robotic mummy. The mouth was moving and from it was coming Legendre's voice. "Although I never guessed you would figure out I was here so quickly. You can probably give the great Sherringford Hope a run for his money."

"I'm no detective, I've just felt the work of your voodoo so much that I can realize when you're up to something."

"Hmm, indeed." The pain then left Basil's heel. "I'll have to think up new ways to torture you, Arkham and Walker but in the mean time the pain in your heel should have you on a crutch until next month and as for your cousin and little girlfriend, I think I'll have the most fun with these new two to torture!" And with that, Legendre's voice was heard no more from the robotic mummy's head.

Basil groaned. His heel really hurt. Now he knew how Achilles had felt! "And me without a crutch!" Roman and Cameron helped up Basil who was handed… a canoe paddle by Peter. "There wouldn't happen to be a kitchen sink anywhere in here would there?" Basil's question caused Peter to at first look confused then to start nodding his head.

"Oh, I get it!" Peter continued to nod his head. "A reference to the phrase 'everything but the kitchen sink!' Very smart!" No one looked impressed. Everyone had known what Basil was referencing, Peter didn't have to explain it.

Basil started to hobble away. There was some difficulty and a canoe paddle was not as comfortable as a crutch. Still, he had to go on. Then something came to him. "Where is my dad's journal?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Search**

Basil looked around frantically. Where was his dad's journal? He couldn't have found it today to just lose it! But he also had to find that statue of Osiris! The statue wouldn't be going anywhere, where ever it was and neither would his dad's journal. And if Legendre was here, it was probably safer here missing but still where was it?

Sighing, Basil hobbled away. He had to find that statue!

"Basil!" Cherie ran after her boyfriend. Basil sure was fast for being on a crutch that was really just a canoe paddle.

When Cherie had caught up to Basil, he had started hallucinating. The museum was now appearing to be, what else, an Ancient Egyptian tomb. That was interesting, Basil having been used as a test subject for an extremely early version of the prank song earlier that year had ended up immune to the current version but now hallucinated sometime, here in a Museum of Egyptology he was hallucinating that he was in an Egyptian tomb.

"Cherie?" Basil's voice sounded frightened. Cherie placed a hand on his arm, worried about him. "You remember how I told you I sometimes hallucinate because of what the prank song did to me? Well, it's happening now!"

"What do you see?" Basil swallowed. He was unsure about to how answer Cherie's question. Cherie's eyes widened as she realized what Basil was seeing. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I really am seeing this place as an Ancient Egyptian tomb." Basil then turned his head to look at Cherie. "And you're dressed like someone from the twenties." Basil then looked at himself. "So am I… Must be hallucinating that we're in Tut's tomb." Basil wrapped his arms around Cherie. "I'm really going to need your help with this. I might not see the statue of Osiris."

"Okay, what does Osiris look like?" Cherie's question was a good one. Osiris was one of the few Egyptian gods without an animal head so she'd need someway to identify the statue.

"He looks human, wears a crown with feathers on it, carries a flail." Basil's description was kind of vague but at least Cherie would have something to look for.

The search was resumed!


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Psychologically**

Cameras were hidden throughout the museum. Legendre kept his eyes on the screens he watched Basil and that girl walk in search of the statue of Osiris. He then looked at his computer that was connected to the computer system of A. Nigma. How? From some pretty messed up technological skills that was how!

He looked through the student profiles and then came to the girl. Cherie Burlyn, fourteen years old, from Texas, divorced parents… divorced parents? There was something. If he was going to torture Basil psychologically then why not torture this Cherie Burlyn the same way?

Yes, everyone there would be psychologically tortured! That was what he would do!

Legendre was not just a master of the occult but many other things. He was a master of illusions, so he would use illusions to psychologically torture those Basil Hagen had brought here.


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**How they Met**

Basil and Cherie were both new to A. Nigma. They had both started that September but Basil hadn't arrived until after the prank, a day after the great frog escape! Cherie had been there since day one and quickly joined the cheerleaders. Cherie ended up becoming friends with one of the rebels Subrina Ford, the complete opposite of Basil who was content with not having any friends at his own school.

Technically, Basil and Cherie first met the day of Murder's first attack at A. Nigma. During the lunch period, the cheerleaders had surrounded him. One of them was Cherie. Although Basil had asked Steve if any of the cheerleaders were new to A. Nigma, Steve said "no" while in fact he had no idea and so Basil had been misinformed.

The two became more properly known to each other in detention. For Basil is had been for playing jazz music over the intercom from Barrage's office, for Cherie… it had been for breaking someone's bones during cheer practice.

Basil was better friends with Cherie than Lee or Biffy. Lee treated her like a crazy little sister and Biffy was too big and scary for her tastes. Basil was naturally nice to people and Cherie was no exception, although there were exceptions but not many and Cherie definitely was not an exception. She and Basil got along just fine.

At this point however, Basil did not realize that he loved Cherie. He believed he was in love with Margarita, completely unaware that Margarita was disgusted by his disfigurement and considered him ugly.

Whenever Basil talked about his love for Margarita, a heartbroken Cherie would listen. However deep down, Basil did have feelings for Cherie and he did notice Cherie's heartbroken expressions. And it was then that he started to realize and then finally Margarita let Basil know what she thought about him.

It really hurt Basil and like he usually did, he kept his sadness bottled up. It wasn't until he confessed his for Cherie to her that he stopped bottling up his sadness.

All it took was a blow to the head from a ukulele for Basil to fully realize how he felt about Cherie. Sure he had been unconscious but he did love her and he knew he did just like how she loved him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Crystal… Plate?**

Legendre pulled out of a bag a crystal plate. Some people with an interest in the occult had crystal balls, him he had a crystal plate simply because one didn't come across one that much so a crystal plate was a rare find!

He started to wave his hands around like he was choking on a piece of calamari. He wasn't but in order to get a crystal plate to work, one had to wave their hands around like they were choking on a piece of calamari.

On the plate appeared an image of Cherie. He'd start with her, someone new to torture.

As Cherie walked with Basil, she started to hear a voice. It wasn't Basil's voice, it wasn't the voice of anyone she knew she didn't even recognize it.

"You're fault!" It sounded like someone gargling marbles. "You're the reason your parents divorced! It's all your fault your family is divided! Your are hated by your father, your mother, all of your family hates you! And why not? You are the reason your parents are divorced! They would have been better off putting you up for adoption. If they had your parents would never have been divorced. Or better yet had you never been born at all!"

The cruelty of the voice's words caused Cherie to break down in tears. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands.

No, he did not want to look down at her. His dad had always taught him to never look down on someone, be it physically or metaphorically. It just wasn't right.

With some difficulty, Basil got down on his knees and placed his hands on Cherie's arms. He gently lowered Cherie's hands from her face. When he saw her tear stained face, Basil gave her a gentle loving smile.

Quickly, Cherie hugged Basil and hid her face in his chest. She continued to cry even as Basil wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all my fault, Basil!" Cherie's sobbing voice caused Basil to sink a bit. He felt sad himself. "It's because of me, my parents divorced." Basil gently kissed her head. "My family hates me… it would have been better if I had never…"

"Cherie, I don't know where you got this idea but I know that your family doesn't hate you." Basil's words caused Cherie to look up at him. The tears coming from her eyes fell onto Basil's shirt and arm. Basil felt the tears of his love and nothing could stop him from loving her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your family too. Your family just isn't people you are related to, but people who care about you." And with that Cherie continued to cry. She hid her face in Basil's chest again only for Basil to lift her head to look him in the eye. "I love you, Cherie. I'll never stop loving you, I promise with my heart and soul." He kissed her lips and then hugged her. "It's going to be okay, Cherie. Just let it out."


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Seriously, a crystal plate?**

Legendre brought a fist down on the crystal plate. He didn't damage it but he was angry about Basil having made Cherie better after Legendre had caused her to break down. Such evil thoughts were in his mind, if not evil then just plain cruel… What was the difference? Even Legendre wasn't sure.

Legendre swallowed and then turned his attention to Basil. Basil's mother had told Legendre how Basil had been when Cassius Hagen was having his heart attack. It was best to torture him with reminding him.

Legendre began to wave his hands around that made him look like he was drowning in a soup factory. How did he know what someone looked like when they were drowning in a soup factory? Well, he had drowned his predecessor at Xanadu in a soup factory.

Basil started to hear a voice. It wasn't familiar but at the same time was.

"Failure! You failed your father! Had you not frozen in shock when you saw him having his heart attack he would have lived! Your incompetence is the reason the great Cassius Hagen is dead! You are a failure and you'll be in his shadow until you finally decide to throw yourself from the CN Tower!"

Basil just shook his head. He gave Cherie a kiss, knowing full well that he didn't believe those things anymore.

The couple stood up and continued in search for the statue of Osiris.


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Third times the charm!**

Legendre sighed. This was unexpected. The next person to torture was Roman. And torture he would do!

Legendre started waving his hands around like he was choking on a doorknob. He knew what someone looked like when they were choking on a doorknob he did force one down his mentor's throat.

Roman spied something. He bent down and saw that it was the journal of Basil's dad. Then he heard a voice!

"Always second best! Or in the case of your young siblings, fourth best! You were always second to Basil you are always coming after your younger siblings! People prefer Basil to you and your parents prefer your younger siblings to you! Everyone hates you! You have no place in the world! What are you going to do about it?"

Roman grabbed the sword that Basil had used to behead the robotic mummy. Cameron and Peter both stared unsure about what was going on. Roman left the storeroom with the sword in hand. Peter poked his head out of the room to call out.

"Where are you going?" Peter did not expect an answer. He got one.

"To make sure I'm never second banana to Basil ever again!" Roman's answer caused Peter and Cameron's jaws to drop. Where did this come from? When had Roman ever been treated like second best to Basil? Basil was only half-popular. Was Roman really going to kill Basil, their friend and Peter's cousin?

There was something funny going on around here. And this wasn't the "ha ha" kind of funny.


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Osiris**

Basil and Cherie had found the statue. It had been al the way in the south wing. There seemed to be a compartment in the very base of it. What was in it? Basil walked towards it and tapped a finger on the compartment. Instantly the compartment opened and inside was… rolled up paper.

"That was easy." Cherie's comment caused both of the couple to look around cautiously. This was easy… too easy. They then heard a footstep. Basil and Cherie turned and there stood Roman holding the sword Basil had used to behead the mummy. Before either could speak Roman ran forward and tried to cut into Basil.

Basil ducked and the sword hit the statue of Osiris. Again, Roman tried to cut into Basil but only ended up scratching his right cheek. Quickly, Roman punched Basil and knocked him down.

Roman would have killed Basil had Cherie not stood between Basil and the sword. Roman lowered the sword not wanting to hurt Cherie but just get rid of Basil.

"Get out of my way, I'm not going to be second to Basil anymore!" Roman's words caused Basil to raise his eyebrow. Where was this coming from! "A voice in my head caused me to realize I've always been second banana to you just like how I've always been second banana to my younger siblings! I'm not going to be second to anyone ever again!" At the mention of a voice in Roman's head, Basil and Cherie's eyes both widened. He had heard one too?

"This voice didn't sound like it was gargling marbles did it?" Basil's question caused Cherie and Roman to blink. That was just too accurate a description of the voice. Slowly Roman nodded. "I heard it saying I failed my dad."

"And I heard it saying that it was my fault my parents divorced." Cherie's comment caused Roman to put down the sword. All three had heard it?

Legendre threw the crystal plate against the wall. It shattered and a few shards ended up stuck into his body. Frustrated the legless man moved towards a shrouded form. An evil smile appeared on his cruel face.

"Now, Murder… live!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Frankenbird**

As Cherie cleaned the cut on Basil's cheek she couldn't help but think that yesterday it had been her life in danger, to day it had been Basil's. She had almost drowned and her beloved had been cut to pieces or stabbed. Cherie hoped that everyday wouldn't be like this for them.

Roman sat in shock. What was Legendre trying to do? Drive them insane? Use one of them to kill the others? It was starting to look like dating his niece Audrey wasn't going to protect him in this situation.

Basil was about to unwrap the paper in his hands but didn't. He was sort of scared to see what was on it. He put it down and then turned his head to look at Cherie. There was a frightened look in her eye. She was scared for him he had been scared for her. She could have been killed by Roman had he not realized what he was doing, had they all not realized that Legendre was up to something.

Gently, he caressed her cheek. The two were about to kiss when all three of them heard a noise. A feeling of dread filled them all.

It was impossible! He was dead!

All turned to look as they saw Murder flying towards them. The vulture now looked hideously ugly with translucent yellow skin, glowing blue eyes and feathers as black as coal. There were some stitches visible on some parts of his body."

Basil swallowed. "Great, Frankenbird!" Basil had often told Cherie about Murder, especially the days after Murder had been struck by lightning. He had stopped at the weeks end though.

Bssil started to back away and when he did, Cherie's eyes widened. Something was different about him. It wasn't the cut on his cheek it wasn't the fact that Basil was terrified it was something about his…

Quickly, Basil kissed Cherie. He kissed like never before. Like a groom with his bride on their wedding day… or a dying man kissing the girl he loved for the last time.

"B-Basil…?" Cherie gasped. She was unsure what was going on with Basil. What had come over him?

"Just in case… Murder kills me." Cherie saw a tear come from Basil's right eye. Basil had been told that he'd never shed tears again because of the damage to his tear ducts. He kissed her again and then ran forward to draw Murder towards him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back, everyone. I'd like to have the climax be here so I can have five chapters of goodbyes and setting up for my next story. Enjoy and review.**

**Anti-Climatic**

Basil stopped after a few feet as Murder got closer. He stood on one leg as he rested on the canoe paddle and closed his eyes. Murder's collision would come soon.

Death by bird! Basil always knew it would end this way. It was only natural. For a guy like him with a fear of birds death by bird was the only way his life could end.

Basil wondered what death by bird would be like. Would Murder go for his eyes? His throat? Or the back of his skull perhaps? Maybe Murder would go for his nose? Starting with the arts would be painful! Arts? Why did he think of the arts? He should have been thinking about going for his ears would be painful! What was the matter with him? He was about to die and Basil was thinking about the arts? He should have been thinking about Cherie!

… Cherie. How would his death affect her? Basil loved Cherie he wouldn't let her be hurt like this! Physically or emotionally he wouldn't let her be hurt!

Basil opened his eyes and Murder was only a foot away from his face!

Then the stuffed ferret of Todd came down on Murder, causing the stitched together undead monstrosity to fall apart.

Basil looked at Todd who then looked at his stuffed ferret. Todd dropped the ferret and started to mumble "No more of that."

"Basil!" Basil turned around just in time for Cherie to run and jump to hug him. She crashed into Basil causing him to fall backwards, with her arms around him thus bringing her with him, and lead to him falling onto the remains of Murder.

"Uh, Cherie?"

"Yes, sweetie pie?" Cherie's overjoyed voice to know Basil was alright actually made Basil happy. She cared about him just like he cared about her. There was just one thing wrong.

"Do you realize what I'm on top of?" Basil's question caused Cherie to blush and look embarrassed. Being on top of Murder's separated body parts wasn't really that good.

Cherie got off of Basil and suddenly Basil's phone rang. Basil answered it and heard Legendre's voice. "You win this round Hagen but unfortunately we won't be going against each other again for-" Legendre started to choke and the call ended. Basil smiled but then started to wonder what was going on at Legendre's end. Basil then looked at those around him and smiled. He had good friends, family and the love of a girl he loved in return.


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome back everyone. Almost there! Enjoy and review.**

**White**

Cherie helped Basil up and while doing so caused Roman to notice something. There was something different about Basil's hair. It was white!

"Uh, Basil…. Did you get chalk in your hair?" Roman's question was responded with Basil shaking his head and a raised eyebrow. There was one eyebrow since the other one had been burned off and would never grow back. But everyone there knew that. "Then can you remove the cap?"

"What for?" Basil wasn't really aware because of how vague Roman was being. He had a tendency to be vague on Tuesdays.

"Your hair is looking kind of… pure, noble, soft, empty, ghostly, snowy, icy, heavenly, Caucasian, peaceful, clean, light, full of life, like its surrendering, cloudy, frosty, milky, good, cottony, angelic, weak, suitable for a protagonist, wintery, innocent, sterile, cold." Everyone stared at Roman. He then swallowed. "Uh… it's white!"

Basil's eyes widened and he immediately removed his cap! Cherie gasped even though she had Basil's hair start to turn white. Todd's jaw dropped. Basil's hair, all of it, was white!

"Mirror! Mirror! Who's got a mirror?" Basil looked around and no one showed any indication of having a mirror. Roman just rolled his eyes, took out his phone and took a picture. Roman showed Basil the picture who immediately calmed down. "Hey, I don't look half bad, not even a quarter bad!"

"I'll say!" To Cherie Basil wasn't any different now that his hair had turned white. It was still the boy she was in love with.

Roman placed a hand on Basil's shoulder and smiled at his best friend. "I can't blame you. If I was ornithophobic my hair would turn white at the sight of a Frankenbird Murder too!" Roman then leaned in a bit. "It's not looking at me is it?"

"Roman, I think we might have crushed Murder when I gave Basil that flying hug." Cherie's comment caused Roman to lighten up. There was a chuckle from Basil who put his cap back on and hobbled towards Cherie. He placed a hand on her waist and smiled. Cherie held up the rolled up paper and unrolled it. Roman and Todd both walked over to see what was on the paper. All four of them looked dumbfounded.

What on the paper was complete gibberish!

"What's everybody looking at?" Everyone looked up to see Peter, holding Cassius' journal, and Cameron. Upon seeing Basil's white hair Peter started to laugh as if Basil was wearing a pink bunny costume. "Dude, what happened?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back everyone! Enjoy and review.**

**Fluent in Gibberish**

Everyone stared at the gibberish. Basil was stumped. He could read English, German, Irish, Greek, Italian but this…. This was nonsensical! He had no idea what this even said or if it even said something! It could have been a lost grocery list for all he knew!

Cherie was stumped as well. She just didn't know what this was. As Cherie thought about what it could be, Cameron tapped her on the shoulder. Cherie turned her head to look at Cameron. If this was another 'touched' question she would punch him in the face!

"So do you have feelings for Basil in your 'basement?'" Sure enough, Cherie did punch Cameron in the face.

When this happened, Basil was staring at the writing on the paper. He didn't even turn to see what happened. Instead, he asked. "What happened?"

"Cameron was an idiot." Roman's answer was the same as always. Basil sighed in response.

"What else is new?" This was rhetorical so it didn't need to be answered. Cameron had a tendency to be an idiot, such as prying into personal things. When Basil had been dating Margarita, Cameron had asked the 'touched' question causing Margarita to try to strangle Cameron thinking he had called her a 'good time girl.' This thought was a common one among girls whenever they were asked about their boyfriends. This was why Cameron failed to get a girlfriend.

"You know I can read that!" Cameron stood up and looked at the gibberish. "I am very fluent!"

"What else is new?" This came from everyone. Some of them hadn't even known Cameron that long.

"No, really I can!" Cameron pointed at the gibberish on the paper. "It says 'Beware his Eminence.'"

Cameron couldn't have made that up. He couldn't have thought that up. He was telling the truth. Who was this person with the title of 'His Eminence?'


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Grandma Hagen**

Everyone walked out of the museum. As soon as they were out Peter grabbed Basil by the throat and started to strangle him. Then who should show up but their grandmother, a white haired, stern faced old woman who did not look amused! At the sight of her Peter said one word. "Crap."

"No, please continue with strangling my worthless second born grandson, it is your right as the first born." Basil frowned at this bit from his grandmother. "But tell me how did you exactly end up getting expelled on your 'victory lap' so you wouldn't have to go to a university in forsaken Outer Mongolia? Are you not good enough for inner Mongolia?" Peter sighed. There was nothing wrong with Outer Mongolia it was better than Inner Mongolia. The winter wasn't as cold and the summer wasn't as hot. "Now tell me, Preston!"

"I nearly drowned someone!" Peter removed his hands from Basil's throat and stood up straight. He hated it when his first name was used.

"Who?"

"Me." Cherie pointed at herself. Grandma Hagen walked over to Cherie and looked her over. She then walked around Cherie and once again looked her over.

"Would that have been so bad if you had?" This bit caused Basil to get angry. That was his girlfriend whom he loved his grandmother had just asked that question. Basil really hoped his grandmother's question was a rhetorical.

"This is my girlfriend, Grandma!" The moment Basil said this Peter started to shake his head.

"Judging from her accent she is from the Southern United States and that most likely means she is of Scottish ancestry." Grandma Hagen's analysis was nonsensical. Cherie couldn't understand just how her being from the Southern United States meant she was of Scottish ancestry. Her ancestry was British! "What's her name?"

"My name is Cherie Burlyn."

"Hm. I do not like it… Find someone else, Basil." Grandma Hagen walked over to Basil. "And I'm not too happy about how your hair and face have turned out." Grandma Hagen then looked at Cherie again. "Someone of her sort is more suited to be with one of her cousins. It worked for Macbeth and Gruoch, it'll work for her."

And with that she walked away as quickly as she walked over.Once she was gone, Cherie looked at Basil and Peter, Roman, Cameron and Todd having since left, Todd without his stuffed ferret Constantine.

"Your grandma is piece of work." Basil and Peter both nodded in agreement.

"Believe it or not she once had cancer and was told she had three weeks to live… Well, at the end of the three weeks it was the doctor who told her that died." Basil grabbed Cherie's hand. "I'm not going to leave you just because my grandma tells me to, Cherie."

"Not the first time someone hasn't disobeyed the devil aka the unholy grandmother of us aka Death." Peter's comment got a few laughs but they were short. "Well, I'm going home to try and tell my parents that I do not want to go to university in Outer Mongolia." Peter walked away but stopped to turn and wave at Basil and Cherie. They waved back knowing that Peter was becoming a better person.


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back everyone. In this chapter we introduce the chapter of our next story. Enjoy and review.**

**Quentin Berkhart**

Basil and Cherie waited at the streetcar stop. At the stop was a sixteen-year old boy. He was built like a jock, had jet-black hair, bright blue eyes and a skin tone that caused him to look Egyptian. He was wearing a gold colored golf shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were as white as Basil's hair!

The guy they were waiting with looked at Cherie. "You go to A. Nigma High?" This guy had a British accent! Basil and Cherie both stared but slowly Cherie nodded. Basil had a sneaking suspicion about this guy. Of course Basil could have just been jealous because this guy looked liked a combination of Laurence Olivier and Anthony Quinn. "I'll be starting there tomorrow!" He then took Cherie's hand. "My name is Quentin Berkhart. What's yours?"

"Cherie Burlyn."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Quentin's compliment caused Cherie to blush. Unfortunately, this also caused Basil to glare. "No need to get jealous, friend." Basil didn't stop glaring. "And what would your name be? No, let me guess judging from your appearance you are related to the late Preston Hagen and thus you must be his grandson Basil." Basil nodded. "And you are Cherie's boyfriend?" Basil nodded again. "Well, things can change." Immediately, Cherie stopped blushing and backed away from Quentin. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm sure." Was Basil's response! With that Basil and Cherie left the stop. They'd be better off waiting for at another stop or even walking!

Quentin watched as they left. He would break Cherie. Cheerleaders were the most fun to break.


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome back everyone. Well, here we are the last chapter. Join me on Sunday for my next story "Strange Chess" which will take place during "The Theme Team," "Knock, Knock" and "The Dance." Enjoy and review.**

**Goodbye at the Door**

Basil and Cherie walked towards Cherie's house. Already they could hear the barking of Cherie's Rottweiler's, Bonnie and Clyde. Some people would call the names Bonnie and Clyde odd choices but Basil's neighbor in his old town had a dog named Jack the Ripper so Basil had heard odder.

"You know I'm sort of nervous about that Quentin guy starting school at A. Nigma tomorrow." Basil scratched his cheek. There was just something about Quentin.

"So am I but maybe it's a British thing." Cherie squeezed Basil's hand. This caused Basil to grin a bit. Maybe it was… but maybe it wasn't. "You want to come in?"

"No, I better to get home." Basil's reply caused Cherie to look at him strangely. "I've got to feed my cat Hamlet. He's hell if he doesn't get his way." That was less strange. Basil and Cherie kissed. Then Basil headed home.

This was a strange day.

**The End**


End file.
